Mud Fight
"Mud Fight" is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Bunk'd and is the thirty-sixth episode overall. Overview After disobeying Ravi's wishes when on a hike, Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge get into a muddy situation; Meanwhile, Lou imagines what her life would be like in 1916 with her crush while at a lighthouse. But when a Cargo ship comes to close to shore, Xander must put aside his jealousy for Bronson so he and Emma can work together to save the ship, the crew and its cargo. Plot In the woods, Ravi is taking Tiffany, Zuri, and Jorge on a hike showing them pine trees, but the campers weren't having any fun. Jorge spotted a mud pit and wanted to slide in the mud along with Zuri, but Tiffany doesn't because her mother doesn't let her get dirty, but Ravi tells them not to because its dangerous because theirs rocks and sticks in it and its also downhill to the outhouse. In the cafeteria, Xander reminded Emma that its their fiftieth date and that they're going to the old lighthouse where his parents on their fiftieth date. Lou joins them, but was not happy with her date that she had because her guy was a wimp and that she wished that she was with someone manly. They arrived at the old lighthouse bringing Lou with them and found a journal that belonged to the old lighthouse keeper. A picture of the lighthouse keeper fell and Lou started to hit on him and imagines her and the keeper together. Just then a guy comes up dropping off some wood introduced himself as Bronson and Lou started to hit on him. Bronson told them that the old lighthouse keeper was his great grandfather Tucker and that he comes to the lighthouse to feel closer to him and that he's lives in the woods in a cabin he built and that he hunts for his own food. Emma states the Bronson is perfect for Lou and that he's old fashioned and manly. Xander said that they should head back to camp, but Bronson told them to stay since the storm is getting worse, much to Lou's delight. Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Ravi wants to play an indoor game with the Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge since its gonna rain, but the campers were bored. Zuri told Ravi that she wants to play one of his board games that he made even though she hated them before. Ravi went to get his board game about the American Independence and told them that he'll return in an hour. But after he left, Zuri tells Tiffany and Jorge that they'll have time to slide in the mud despite Tiffany telling them that Ravi said not to. They had fun sliding in the mud, especially Tiffany who started to enjoy getting dirty, but when they returned to the cafeteria, they were starting to ich badly as they slid in poison oak. Ravi comes back with his board game and they starting playing the game. The kids tried to stopping scratching, but they couldn't resist. Ravi tells them that he knows they have poison oak as they're iching and noticed that Tiffany's face is covered in red sploshes. Before Tiffany could tell Ravi that they slid in the mud, Jorge and Zuri lied that they got the poison oak from the vines at the camp entrance after Ravi hike and they didn't tell Ravi because they didn't want him to feel bad as he was proud for his hike. Back at the lighthouse, Bronson gives Lou a wooden lighthouse he carved and Emma admires his work. Xander starting to get jealous and daydreams of Bronson hitting on Emma and Xander comes to lifts him up to get away from Emma and goes for a kiss. Xander was still daydreaming that he tripped on a bucket and accidentally pushed Bronson down the stairs hurting his leg. Xander told Emma that he was jealous of Bronson because he was manly, but their conversation was interrupted when they heard and saw a big ship heading for the rocks. Lou remembered that she read in Tucker's journal that the lighthouse uses whale blubber as oil and that it was stored downstairs in metal canisters. Emma and Lou wanted to help get it, but Bronson said that he and Xander should handle it as he said a man should lift it and also said that a woman's face is her true treasure leading Lou to break up with him. Xander brought the metal canister of oil and they poured it into the lighthouse, but the beacon was facing the wrong way and it was rusted in place so Xander uses his hand cream to make the beacon turn and Lou lights up the lighthouse saving everyone in the ship. Meanwhile back at camp, Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge were in the infirmary scratching and covered in red sploshes. Ravi comes in saying he's going to go cut the poison oak despite the kids warnings. A few minutes later, the campers decided to go find Ravi, but they heard him screaming when lightning struck and Ravi comes back saying he got hit by lightning falling onto the bed and seemingly dies. Devastated of what happened to Ravi because they lied, they admitted that they disobeyed him and that they got poison oak from sliding in the mud. Ravi wakes up okay and reveals that he pretended to go out to cut the poison oak and getting hit by lightning by sitting on the porch the whole time to teach the kids a lesson for lying to him as the kids were annoyed when he told them not slid in the mud and that Jorge left his muddy clothes in the cabin. The kids apologies to Ravi for lying and said that they'll listen to him from now on. Meanwhile the storm has stopped and Emma thanked Xander for helping them save the lighthouse and that he's strong and brilliant as they head back to camp. Lou was holding onto Bronson since he can't walk and he asked said that he was old school and that he needs to get with the times, reminding Bronson of his twin brother who's a bull rider and getting his Phd in women's studies and told Lou he's back at the lighthouse to write his poetry. Lou drops Bronson and races back to the lighthouse to see Bronson's twin brother. Cast Main Cast * Peyton List as Emma Ross * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross * Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser * Kevin Quinn as Xander McCormick * Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez * Nina Lu as Tiffany Guest Cast * James Gaisford as Tucker/Bronson Trivia * The original airdate was March 24, but was pushed up to March 17. Gallery The Lighthouse Bunk'd Mud Fight.png Bunk'd Inside of the Lighthouse.png Screenshot 2017-08-31 at 5.48.55 PM.png The Lou.png Bronson Bunk'd.png Bronson and Lou.png Bronson and Xander outside the lighthouse.png Xander Trips on Bronson.png|Xander trips on Bronson which caused him to fall down the stairs. Bronson Falls.png Everyone Seeing the ship heading for the rocks.png The Lighthouse Light.png Category: BUNK'D episodes